


Карнавальная ночь

by Arminelle



Series: Danse Macabre [7]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Action/Adventure, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Headcanon, Pre-Het, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arminelle/pseuds/Arminelle
Summary: Праздник Зеленотравья в Аскатле может обернуться чем угодно.
Relationships: Female Bhaalspawn/Renal Bloodscalp
Series: Danse Macabre [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835356
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Карнавальная ночь

Зеленотравье, по смутным воспоминаниям детства Эгнес, в Кэндлкипе не было принято отмечать никак — по крайней мере, ее память не удержала ничего, кроме, может быть, чуть менее заунывных песнопений во славу Алаундо. Не толстым же монахам или степенным волшебникам Цитадели отплясывать тетирскую самбу, радуясь своевременному приходу лета?

Даже день своего рождения Эгнес отмечала всего лишь шоколадным пирогом из таверны Винтропа и укороченными занятиями с Горайоном. Праздники были не в почете в Кэндлкипе.

К праздникам Эгнес не привыкла.

Творилось что-то страшное — Эгнес застыла посреди широкой улицы, в первую секунду решив, что на город напали чудовища: в орущей разноголосой толпе она разглядела огромного минотавра со сверкающим топором в руках, тоненькую высокую дьяволицу, за спиной которой раскрывались кожистые красные крылья, кого-то с птичьим золотым лицом... Размалеванные алой и белой краской гномы выделывали невероятные антраша, кувыркаясь в воздухе, рядом с ними скакали, как инкубши из Бездны, девицы в нарядах из разноцветных перьев — и все это в такт сумасшедшим ритмам барабанов, реву духового оркестра и визгу каких-то местных инструментов, которые Эгнес не смогла опознать. В свете развешанных вокруг фонарей они казались пляшущими посреди какого-нибудь слоя Бездны демонами — контраст глубоких теней и яркого света придавали им совершенно мистический вид.

Она бы, наверно, так и стояла, глотая открытым ртом густой, мускусно-цветочный воздух, если бы кто-то не ухватил ее за рукав.

— Погадай мне, красавица! — сказал чешуйчатый зеленый драконид, и Эгнес поняла, что это не драконид — он просто-напросто в маске, как и все остальные.

— Я не вистани, — Эгнес машинально подняла руку, коснувшись одного из своих многочисленных медных монист, и вспомнила, что утром, перед тем как пойти в Сферу проверить, как там Нара и Ларц, она повязала волосы красным шарфом.

— Тогда пошли танцевать, — драконид явно не собирался сдаваться без боя.

Невдалеке Эгнес увидела прячущегося под козырьком «Медной Короны» полурослика, который с равнодушным видом лузгал семечки и сплевывал шелуху прямо на утоптанную землю. Полурослик был как полурослик - мелкий, рыжеватый, незаметный. Точно такой же полурослик ел яблоко в карамели, сидя на ступеньках дома Совета Шести, который Эгнес посетила не далее как вчера. И точно такой же пару часов назад стоял около Сферы и жевал табак.

«Подите в Бездну», — подумала Эгнес и решительно уцепилась за руку драконида.

Может быть, хотя бы здесь — в гуще масок и колышущихся перьев — ей удастся спрятаться от всевидящих глаз и длинных рук Теневых Воров? Ну хотя бы в теории?!

По крайней мере, скоро она поплывет в Бриннло. Кажется, насчет корабля уже договорились — десять честно заработанных Эгнес тысяч благополучно перекочевали в тайники грандмастера Линвайла, и путешествие было не за горами. Честное слово, она ни по кому не будет скучать — разве что по Минску и Джахейре, которые с ней не поедут, потому что больше никто невинный не пострадает лишь от того, что связался с ней. И, пожалуй, по своим ученикам — Эгнес даже растрогалась, когда на церемонии выпуска Нара, Ларц и Морул преподнесли ей в качестве подарка волшебный именной кинжал. Церемония вообще вышла очень милой и торжественной; ее немного испортил лишь Теос, от лица Сутанников пришедший поздравить Эгнес — и наверняка под шумок вынюхать, что еще интересного можно найти в Сфере. Что бы там ни было, в первую очередь об этом узнает Валигар, а не местные маги-бюрократы.

На одной из убранных цветами арок висело несколько полумасок — может, кем-то потерянные, а может, приготовленные специально для тех, кто пришел с открытым лицом; Эгнес быстрым движением сорвала одну — темно-красную, отделанную с одной стороны золотистой органзой — и надела ее на себя. Легкомысленный драконид уже куда-то умчался, но Эгнес не жалела о нем.

В мире масок царила свобода — кто-то страстно целовался прямо здесь, не стесняясь других, кто-то приплясывал под причудливые мотивы местной музыки; некто в маске черепа игриво подмигнул Эгнес и тут же заграбастал в объятия пышнотелую Шантию.

Если я так и буду стоять, подумала Эгнес, демона с два я затеряюсь!

Она задвигалась в такт капризному ритму — то поводила плечами, то крутила «восьмерку» бедрами; во времена своей жизни во Вратах Балдура Эгнес несколько раз выступала в качестве уличной танцовщицы (правда, приходилось подкреплять танец парой заклинаний очарования) и поэтому знала несколько хороших связок.

Танцы — штука заразная; вскоре к ней присоединились несколько девиц в нарядах весьма откровенного кроя и начали повторять ее движения. Кажется, вся эта атмосфера громкой музыки, запахов роз, сладостей и разгоряченных тел действовала на Эгнес как-то магически — возможно, это было свое, особое аскатланское Плетение. Эгнес начала двигаться более раскованно и резко — она то крутилась, словно юла, то взмахивала руками и ногами, то изгибала спину; девицы делали то же самое, что и она. Со стороны они явно мало смахивали на легендарных калимшанских танцовщиц, но своих зрителей, судя по всему, нашли — по крайней мере, об этом говорили восхищенные возгласы и хлопки. Аскатла была не так притязательна, как Врата Балдура — однажды Эгнес едва не закидали куриными костями (у нее тогда кончились-таки заклинания очарования, неловко вышло).

Когда музыка вдруг стала более торжественной, а до Эгнес донесся стук копыт и скрип колес, она поняла — что-то происходит.

— Едут!

— Ой, едут!

Не переставая танцевать, Эгнес повернула голову и увидела ведомую тройкой лошадей платформу, на которой расположились несколько человек в масках, полностью скрывающих их лица (маски были одинаковые — все они изображали какого-то усача с ехидной ухмылочкой). Они бросали ликующей толпе цветы, какие-то блестящие бусы, завернутые в разноцветную бумагу конфеты; люди с визгом ловили эти безделушки.

На козлах стоял и управлял платформой кто-то черноволосый и в черной же простой полумаске; одной рукой он держал вожжи, а другой поигрывал деревянной палочкой, украшенной золотыми, фиолетовыми и зелеными лентами.

— Это что такое? — шепотом спросила Эгнес у одной из своих товарок по танцу, и та вылупилась на нее как на дуру.

— Ты чего? Это же Летний Король! — она ловко поймала брошенную в нее нитку фальшивых кораллов и обмотала ту вокруг своей тонкой смуглой шеи. — Интересно, кого он...

Окончание ее фразы потонуло в музыке, прямо-таки взорвавшейся над их головами.

Платформа приближалась; Эгнес в последний раз взмахнула подолом собственного платья и послала усачам воздушный поцелуй. Интересно, кто из них этот самый Летний Король, мимоходом подумала она — никто из масок-усачей ничем не выделялся. Может, в этом и была вся соль.

Она так увлеклась этими мыслями, что не заметила, как прямо в нее полетело что-то твердое и одновременно шелестящее; она машинально сжала пальцы и поняла, что держит за ленты ту самую палочку.

— Королева Лета! — взревело со всех сторон. — Да здравствует Королева Лета!

Ничего не понимая, Эгнес заозиралась, надеясь увидеть эту самую Королеву, которой так радовалась толпа — но увидела лишь десятки пар устремленных на нее глаз.

И стоящую прямо напротив нее платформу, с которой ей приглашающе протягивал руку Черная Полумаска.

— Демон знает что, — пробурчала Эгнес, взбираясь на платформу. — Это я королева, что ли? А где ж моя корона?

— Еще спроси, где твое королевство, — в тон ответил Полумаска очень знакомым голосом, и Эгнес вблизи увидела его глаза — светло-серый и темно-карий.

Он хлестнул лошадей, и платформа снова поехала.

— А-а, вашу ж мать... — простонала она. — Можно я домой пойду?..

Она попыталась слезть на землю, но на ходу сделать это было очень трудно и даже опасно — Эгнес пожалела, что в свое время так и не выучила заклинание телепортации, и теперь не может эффектно исчезнуть прямо из-под носа Ренала Кровавого Скальпа, мастера аскатланской гильдии Теневых Воров.

— Нельзя, — одной короткой фразой разрушил он ее надежды. — Веселись. Вон твои подданные стоят, не вздумай их расстроить. Кстати, отлично танцуешь.

— Благодарю, ваше величество, — скорбно ответила Эгнес.

Ренал с искренней досадой закатил глаза.

— Что за похоронный вид, Эгнес? Мы празднуем Зеленотравье или на мессе келемворитов стоим?

— Лично я уже ничего не праздную.

Эгнес демонстративно повернулась к толпе и растянула рот в фальшивой широкой улыбке.

— Вы же ни на секунду меня не оставите, да? — уголком губ сказала она. — Я собрала деньги. Ну что еще вы от меня хотите?

— Я — ничего, — очень серьезно ответил Ренал. — Просто гуляю на Зеленотравье. По-твоему, это запрещено? Тебе, наверно, очень тяжело жить, Эгнес, с твоей подозрительностью.

Гуляет он, как же, угрюмо подумала Эгнес. Держи карман шире...

Они сделали круг почета по Трущобам — Эгнес благосклонно махала рукой беснующейся лавине людей — и через подворотню выехали к району Моста. Здесь улицы были освещены плавающими в воздухе гирляндами из магических шаров — видно, Сутанники в честь празднества постарались; рядом на площади плясали несколько человек, вертя в руках огненные веера и кубы. Музыка звучала чуточку тише — кажется, музыканты начали уставать, да и прочие гуляки тоже. Усачи, сидевшие на платформе позади Эгнес и Ренала, по дороге подцепили нескольких девиц в перьях, среди которых она узнала смуглую танцорку, рассказавшую ей о Летнем Короле.

Доехав до украшенного зеленой, фиолетовой и золотистой мишурой таверны, на вывеске которой были нарисованы пять стоящих пирамидкой графинов, Ренал неожиданно остановился.  
— На, — он бросил вожжи одному из усачей. — Отвяжи коней. Рассредоточьтесь по району. И не снимайте маски, пока не забьют колокола, ясно?

Только сейчас Эгнес, особо не удивившись, увидела, что под золотистыми накидками усачей за их спинами угадываются арбалеты; одна из легкомысленных девиц, всю дорогу хихикавших и болтавших, приподняла подол короткого платья и проверила притороченные к подвязке ножны.

— Прогуляемся? — Ренал повернулся к ней. — С моста красивый вид на реку. Тут недалеко.

— Ты остановился, чтобы показать мне реку? — Эгнес скептически приподняла бровь.

— Он действительно красивый.

Мост, и правда, располагался совсем недалеко — перейдя широкую, чисто выметенную улицу, Эгнес увидела каменный парапет и цепочку ярких высоких фонарей вдоль него; эти фонари золотой рябью отражались в темно-синей воде. В черном небе тонким острым лезвием висел молодой светлый месяц; ночной прохладный воздух нес ароматы цветов и благовоний, и где-то мелодично свистели цикады.

Ренал облокотился о парапет и заглянул вниз — прямо на утонувший в реке месяц.

— Сегодня ночью кого-то убьют, — глухо сказал он.

— С чего ты это взял?

— Чувствую. Зеленотравье... люди на улицах. Что-то случится. Что-то уже происходит, Эгнес. Они ищут тебя, но сожрать могут кого угодно. Просто потому, что они дали себе такое право.

Эгнес пробрал озноб.

— Кто именно меня ищет? — она изо всех сил пыталась говорить спокойно.

— Геллал, — выплюнул он. — Пыточных дел мастер. Любил свою работу парень. И в жизни, и в смерти.

— Б-бешаба...

Эгнес его помнила. Русоволосый юный вампир, которого она видела в подземельях под Кладбищенским Округом — от его приятной милой улыбки отчего-то кидало в дрожь.

— Она самая, — согласился Ренал. — Его видели сегодня в Трущобах, кстати.

Эгнес молча сжала челюсти. Аскатла напоминала ей отравленное спелое яблоко — яркое, сочное и блестящее, но надкуси его — и познаешь все виды желудочной боли. Демон бы все это побрал!..

— С тех самых пор, как я ушла из Кэндлкипа, — сказала она тихо, — меня все время кто-то пытается убить. Как будто я какое-то пятно на картине мироздания. Интересно, когда все это кончится?

— Понятия не имею, — рассеянно ответил он, почему-то все внимательнее вглядываясь в темноту воды. — Когда-нибудь кончится, наверно. Иди сюда!

Он обращался к кому-то, кто явно был за спиной Эгнес — она инстинктивно обернулась.

Прямо в нескольких шагах от них на парапете напротив сидел он — тот самый Геллал, тонкий и бледный, словно луч лунного света. Эгнес сделала короткий резкий вдох.

— Доброй ночи, мастер Ренал, — сказал он нежным мелодичным голосом. — Как вам праздник? Вижу, вас избрали Летним Королем. Это честь.

— Наверно, — равнодушно ответил Ренал и с какой-то неуловимой издевкой добавил, — ты так и не подойдешь ближе?

— В моем нынешнем положении, — вежливо ответил вампир, — это невозможно.

— Верно. Ты стоишь у моста над проточной водой, Геллал. И ты его не перейдешь.

— Вы всегда были умны, мастер, — Геллал улыбнулся — в лунном свете сверкнули длинные клыки. — Жаль только, что не все женщины ценят ум. Госпожа Эгнес, как вы думаете?

— Ты о чем? — одними губами спросила Эгнес.

— Вам нравятся умные мужчины? Или вы предпочитаете таких, которые могут дать вам что-то большее, чем собачья преданность?

Он улыбался. Ренал все так же смотрел в воду, будто и не было рядом никакого вампира — лишь покрасневшие скулы выдавали его реакцию.

— Отстань от нее, — сквозь зубы сказал он и вскинул голову, вглядываясь теперь уже в чистое ночное небо, по которому медленно плыл месяц. — Со своими идиотскими вопросами. Что при жизни дурак был, что сейчас не поумнел.

— Вампиры не развиваются, — безо всякой обиды ответил Геллал. — Мне всегда будет семнадцать. Даже через тысячу лет.

— Ты ее не проживешь, — Ренал стремительно к нему повернулся.

В воздухе просвистело что-то серебристо-блестящее — Эгнес успела заметить вонзившуюся в шею вампира длинную иглу, прежде чем тот без единого звука свалился за парапет.

— Так, — Ренал перегнулся через перила, — ну где ты там, красавец...

Через минуту течение вынесло вампира на другую сторону — прямо в лунное пятно; послышалось тихое шипение, и из воды повалил пар.

— Туда тебе и дорога.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — Эгнес сморщила нос от донесшегося до нее запаха тления.

— Селунэ не любит нежить, — нравоучительно заметил Ренал. — В этом вопросе я с ней солидарен.

— А в других не очень? — не удержалась Эгнес.

— Ну не то чтобы, — Ренал помахал рукой, то ли разгоняя вонючий дым, то ли прощаясь с вампиром. — Я хотел жить на всю катушку, а не торчать в храме. Что не отменяет моей искренней любви к Леди Серебра.

Он весело подмигнул луне — правым, светло-серым глазом.

— Ничего себе карусель — из храма в кафешантан! — Эгнес почти восхищенно покачала головой.

— А из Цитадели Знаний — в уличные фокусницы? — с легкостью отбрил Ренал. — Не прибедняйся, я в курсе твоих подвигов.

Эгнес звонко хлопнула себя по бедрам и рассмеялась — хоть и немного нервным смехом.

— Ну ладно, победил! Папочка Баал меня забери, кажется, по тебе я тоже буду скучать.

— Можешь присылать мне письма из Бриннло, — великодушно сказал Ренал. — Я буду читать их и орошать слезами умиления. И каждое сохраню у сердца.

— Скорее, сделаешь из них бумажных ласточек и пустишь летать над заливом, — иногда в Эгнес просыпалась прорицательница.

Где-то со стороны Храмового Района несколько раз зазвонили колокола.

Праздник Зеленотравья, судя по всему, был окончен.


End file.
